Once Upon Vegas!
by CarolTeixeiraC
Summary: "BOOOOM! E o clarão envolveu à todas ali,e no segundo seguinte, ninguém mais estava no salão de Branca." E foi mais ou menos isso que aconteceu quando Regina resolveu contar uma história na despedida de solteira de Branca de Neve.


**1– Viva Las Vegas**

"_**Y'all still want me to come with you?**_

_**Bright light city gonna set my soul, gonna set my soul on fire**_

_**There's a whole lot of money that's ready to burn**_

_**So get those stakes up higher.**_

_**There's a thousand pretty women just a-waitin out there,**_

_**And they're all livin' devil-may-care.**_

_**I'm just the devil with a love to spare.**_

_**Viva Las Vegas.**_

_**Viva Las Vegas."**_

Era uma noite muito especial na terra dos contos de fada. Princesas dos mais longínquos reinos chegavam a todo momento no castelo de uma Branca de Neve prestes a se casar. E, como todos sabem, Princesas não têm idade, então, obviamente, juntá-las em um único castelo em uma noite para fazer uma despedida de solteira enquanto James, Frederick, Thomas, David e os outros Encantados alheios de plantão iam caçar não era uma boa ideia. _Havia _um motivo para que os reinos fossem tão distantes um dos outros, afinal. Preferencialmente ainda separados por uma bruxa má, o reino de uma bruxa má, uma floresta sombria com todos os tipos de criaturas más (sob domínio de uma bruxa má), uma caverna com um dragão da bruxa má e coisas assim. Sim, exitem tantas bruxas más assim. Alguém tem que fazer o lado negro dos contos de fadas, afinal.

Só que naquela noite havia algo diferente na festa. E não, não era o uniforme novo dos guardas, especial para essa noite como havia sugerido Belle, e muito menos os sapatos novos das criadas, como havia dito Cinderella. Talvez fosse uma Princesa Aurora, mais conhecida como Bela Adormecida super elétrica, já que havia acumulado energia por cem anos, mas como foi Chapeuzinho Vermelho quem sugeriu isso, a sugestão foi ignorada, já que ela não era uma princesa.

Naquela noite havia um brilho diferente, novo, especial, sombrio, assustador, macabro, aterrorizante, chique, elegante, perfumado -e a lista _poderia_ continuar por horas se dependesse dela, Regina, a própria Rainha Má. É, aquela que tinha como passatempo especial fazer da vida de Branca um passeio pelo inferno todos os dias. Aí você pergunta: Então por que diabos Regina está na despedida de solteira da Branca já que as duas se odeiam? Bem, primeiramente, elas fizeram uma trégua, e, segundo, Regina tinha algo que prometia agitar a festa de Branca. (Além de usar o Caçador de _stripper_, mas isso já é história pra depois.)A Rainha tinha um livro de histórias. Do que? Bom, isso só Regina sabia dizer. O que importava é que o livro era mágico, além de ter ótimas histórias de terror.

Então, após o jantar, alguma música, uma pequena guerra de travesseiros (que começou com Regina lançando um feitiço em Rapunzel que havia dormido para levá-la para cama e _**acidentalmente**_ acabou fazendo com que um travesseiro acertasse Branca com certa força, só que Branca não viu quem foi e acabou revidando em Belle, que por sua vez acertou Chapeuzinho, que revidou com muito prazer em Regina, quase dando fim à guerra e à paciência da Rainha. Só que o travesseiro ricocheteou em Jasmine, que acertou com um tapete voador Cinderella, que não soube brincar e atirou seu sapato de salto em qualquer uma, o que fez Regina ter que impedir Branca de ser assassinada por um salto voador, já que, se ela não ia matar Branca, ninguém ia.), os curativos pós-guerra civil, ah, quer dizer, de travesseiros, alguma mágica para tirar o salto da cabeça de um pobre guarda que entrou no quarto na hora errada e consertar as 7 janelas, 5 camas e 18 vasos quebrados, algum sorvete para repor as energias, a nossa querida e já-muito-irritada Rainha Má encontrava-se agora sentada em um trono de frente para a lareira, com todas as princesas ao se redor e o misterioso livro mágico em seu colo.

Depois de uma pequena briga (e um silencioso feitiço) para calar a acalmar uma elétrica Bela Adormecida que estava acordada demais para o gosto da Rainha, finalmente, Regina abriu o livro, e , após limpar levemente a garganta, começou a ler:

-Em um lugar muito, muito distante...

-Mas não deveria começar com 'Era Uma Vez'...?- Interrompeu Cinderella.  
-Meu livro, minha história, eu conto como bem entender.-Regina respondeu, com um de seus olhares capazes de congelar alguém.  
-Mas se não começar com 'Era Uma Vez' não tem graça!- Foi a vez de Red argumentar.

-Vocês querem ouvir ou não?- Uma já muito irritada Regina perguntou, apertando a ponte do nariz entre o polegar e o indicador.

-Queremos, - começou Belle- mas...  
-ERA UMA VEZ – Regina finalmente berrou e suspirou aliviada quando todas calaram a boca e começaram a ouvir – em um lugar muito, muito distante. Não havia mágica nesse lugar, não como há aqui, e não haviam finais felizes, principes encantados, amor eterno, ou qualquer uma dessas baboseiras que eu tenho que ouvir todo santo dia de vocês. Não existiam dragões lá, e a maioria das pessoas seria capaz de qualquer coisa por dinheiro. E lá você não pode simplesmente matar alguém só porque essa pessoa te prendeu em uma masmorra, te deu uma maçã com sonífero, fez com que você espetasse o dedo numa máquina de costura, deixou seu cabelo crescer eternamente, te proibiu de ir à um baile com um sapato de cristal ou te trancou num castelo com mobília falante e um monstro. Na verdade, você nem pode matar por lá.

-Mas esse lugar é horrível!-Jasmine comentou, abraçando uma assustada Bela-não-tão-Adormecida-como-deveria.  
-De fato.-Concordou Regina.-Mas fica bem interessante quando você conhece pequenos passatempos que os habitantes de lá têm. Uncharted, Call Of Duty, Black Ops, Killzone, Modernal Warfare 3... Incrivelmente divertidos!-Regina comentou com um sorriso saudoso, enquanto as princesas a olhavam sem entender o que uma única palavra que ela dissera significava. Regina limpou levemente a garganta antes de recomeçar.

-De qualquer forma, mesmo eles precisam ter um lugar de alívio. E onde seria mais ou menos a capital do meu reino, no mundo deles, há um lugar chamado Vegas. E esse, queridas, é um lugar divertidíssimo.-Regina declarou, com um sorrisinho malicioso brincando nos lábios, enquanto virava o livro para que todas as princesas pudessem ver as imagens.

E então fez-se o caos.

Porque _absolutamente todas_ as malditas princesas agiam como se tivessem cinco anos de idade, e literalmente lutavam para pegar o livro.

Regina deveria ter previsto isso. Tudo isso. Mas não viu, então... Não havia muito o que fazer, a não ser apartar a briga. E foi justamente quando a bela Rainha encostou sua mão no livro que aconteceu.

BOOOOOOOM!

Um clarão envolveu à todas ali, e um guarda, após entrar cautelosamente para averiguar o que era o tal barulho saiu, coçando a cabeça levemente. Onde estavam todas elas mesmo?

_**oOo**_

Muito, muito longe dali, Red abriu os olhos lentamente, ainda um pouco tonta, tentando focalizar qualquer coisa. Era noite, pois o céu estava bem escuro e haviam várias estrelas no céu, mas então por quê estava tão claro, inferno? Rolando para deitar de costas, Red finalmente viu o cenário completo. Todas as princesas estavam deitadas, algumas gemendo ao se mexer, outras apenas dormindo, aparentemente.

E foi então que Red quase berrou de susto.

Porque todas elas estavam exatamente embaixo de um enorme letreiro nenos que dizia: 'Seja bem vindo à fabulosa Las Vegas.'

"_**And how I wish that there were more**_

_**Than twenty-four hours in the day.**_

_**But even if there were forty more,**_

_**I wouldn't sleep a minute away.**_

_**Oh, there's blackjack and poker and a roulette wheel.**_

_**A fortune won and lost on every deal.**_

_**All you need's a strong heart and a nerve of steel.**_

_**Viva Las Vegas.**_

_**Viva Las Vegas."**_


End file.
